Meanwhile in Stark Tower
by TGOF
Summary: Tony tought an internet diary would be a good idea. The others don't agree, but they do it anyway. Team exercise, right?
1. Bruce

**Bruce**

Let's see. First of all, it is my job to tell you what this is, why it excists, and who chose the name. Let's begin with the last one.

Tony. This, including the name, was all his idea. I guess it's because he is lonely. He says it's "Fun and refreshing" and he thinks it's good to "communicate with other people". I personally think that putting him on a chatroom would be better, but no, he insisted on an internet diary. We will be doing this at least once a week, and in alphabetical order. I'm first. Next week Clint is writing.

So, yeah. Let's start writing and hope for the best. This could be fun, right? I mean, even Fury thinks this is a good teamwork exercise.

This week me and Tony developed a new suit, with reflection panels, Mark 53. It worked, but at the moment it's broken. Tony wore it in a mirror maze and Thor didn't see him at all when he ran through the maze. I was in the lab, most of the time, except on Monday, when we had our team trip. This time, special edition: we went to the back yard. And went swimming in the pool. Fun, until some moron forgot that Tony panicked in deep water and pushed him in. I'm not saying names, but it was Clint.

Well, nothing else happened... Oh! I totally forgot! You see, when you get to the entrance of Stark Tower, you have to enter the password or show your key. Steve, being the old man that he is, immediately forgot about the code and just used his key. While he went to the mall to get some food for tonight, we were already in the pool, waiting for Steve. JARVIS usually didn't reach there. And the impossible happened, Steve Rogers lost his key. He stood out there for like 30 minutes, screaming at JARVIS and calling us, untill Pepper looked out of her window and saw a very angry Captain. He didn't cool down untill Thor took out the water gun he had found.

Loki hasn't been spotted since that evening. We think he doesn't like water. Or water fights. And for this one time, I agree with him.

-Bruce

(See Bruce? This is fun. Now can you please help me to force Clint to do this as well? He is a bit... reluctant.

-Tony)


	2. Clint

**I forgot this last week, but just so you know, I don't own the Avengers. I do own their diary, but I keep that locked up safely. :) Oh, and please, when you're done reading, please review so I can make it better and tell them things to do next time! The Avengers are pretty bored at the moment, and I'm sure they'll do anything. **

* * *

**Clint**

Just so you know, I still don't want this. A diary is to write secrets in and a spy should never reveal his, or her, secrets. The only reason I'm even writing is because Thor thought it would be wonderful ans Tony could convince him to hit me with the hammer if I didn't write. Which is, and I tell you this from experience, not very comfortable.

So, first of all, I guess I shall just imitate Bruce: what happened in Stark Tower these days? Yesterday Pepper and Natasha wanted to go shopping. Thor wanted to join, and dragged Capsicle with him. Which left me, Bruce and Tony in the tower. We speculated about what they would buy, and when they finally came home, we were not suprised. Mr. Thunder came home with three big bags filled with poptarts, Steve carried one small bag with groceries, and Natasha and Pepper came home with two new pairs of shoes. I grabbed an apple and went to the training room. For the rest of the week nothing happened, untill Loki came around on Friday, and started trowing over-ripe tomatoes at everyone who came close. Including Sir Furious, who then called for a team meeting immediatly. Loki didn't show up, and we were all mad about the tomatoes on our clothes. Not the best Friday ever.

Tony says I'm not allowed to stop yet. He threatens me with a tomato. Well, I could tell a super-boring summary of a meeting. Or I could tell a secret.

What kind of secrets do teenagers like? Be right back, I'm going to google it.

_(Clint is really ashamed of the fact that he had to google it, and I'm very proud of the fact that I managed to hack the diary of a spy. -Tony)_

Apparently you guys like love stories. And action, but since I'm not going to tell you anything about my "Super Secret Missions", as Tony calls them. But I could tell you about my crush… Here we go.

She's either murder me or love me when she reads this. Or ignore me, but that's not very likely. My crush is, not very suprisingly… Natasha. I fell in love at the first sight. Well, not really, because she was all covered in dirt and blood and she wasn't recognizable. But when she woke up again in the hospital, cleaned up and everything, I knew that I loved her. Been trying to hide it, but I guess it was time to tell it anyway. And now that you've got that out of me, I'm going to hide. Probably somewhere high, so Natasha can't reach me. I'm not good at confessing my love. The last three times I did it, I ended up with a black eye. At least. I guess I fall for dangerous ladies.

Gotta go now, Natasha will be writing next week. Probably about how she took care of me.

Bye!

-Clint

_(Well, Tony I must say I'm impressed. We've only had this diary for 4 days and you managed to have someone write their deepest secrets down already. How do you feel now? -Bruce)_

_(Pretty damn good. -Tony)_


	3. Natasha

Natasha

Hello everyone! The weather is wonderful today, isn't it?

I guess I'm not getting out of this by small talk, right?

Fine. You want to know what happened, I'll tell you what happened. Clint ran upstairs as soon as he was done, and the others just looked at me. Tony smiled and said: "Maybe you should check our bird out." When I read his entry I wasn't completely surprised. I think I knew it already. Clint isn't that good at hiding such things. But he's relieved, because the fourth time he didn't recieve a black eye. I'm mad at him, yes, but not that mad. Love is for children. I am a murderer and I can't afford it to love someone, because whatever I love will die eventually. Great. Now I am a sentimental assassin. I hugged Clint and then we went on with our lives.

(They are soooooooooooooooo a couple now. -Tony)

Although I know Tony is going to hack my entry as well, no matter how much I threaten him: Stark, when you edit my entry I will murder you myself and make it take a looooooong time.

(Can't stop, won't stop. -Tony)

And now: what happened these days? Yesterday was almost the best day of my life. Tony got pushed off a roof. By my new personal hero: Loki. Sadly Thor caught him before he made it to the ground, but hey, it's the thought that matters, right?

That evening we decided to play some paintball. It was all fun and game, untill Fury ran in. With a semi-automatic paintball gun. And believe me: a spy which such weapons has won already. We all ended up like furious rainbows. Except Thor, he liked the colors. We were surprised by Fury's appearance on the field. When we asked him why he simply said: "I always enjoy shooting at you."

Sunday morning Darcy, Jane and Dr. Selvig arrived. Darcy is now everyone's assistant and the two doctors are working in the lab. Probably working on the theory of Yggdrasil. Thor is happy to help her every day and night, Tony isn't happy at all with the new doctors. We are happy with Darcy, she does everything. She even gets us fresh Starbucks coffee.

I shoot Tony's coffee before he can drink it. It's for a good cause, the things he create when he has caffeine in his veins are... idiotic.

Wow. Look at me. Rambling about coffee. I think this is a good moment to stop.

Next week our Perfect Soldier will be writing. Goodbye!

-Natasha

(See, Clint, nothing to worry about. You can write down secrets more often! -Tony)

(She's mad at me, Tony. And it's your fault. -Clint)

(I agree with Clint. -Bruce)

P.s. JARVIS has threatened us to put some of our... embarrassing facts online when we don't write. I wonder whose idea that was...


	4. SteveNope

_Author's Notes: I don't own the avengers. Only the diary. I hope you enjoy and review afterwards! And, just so you know, they are incredibly bored. They'll do anything, even pranks, but in that case you'll have to pm me. Well, enough with the talking, let's start!_

* * *

**Steve**

Ehehehehehe... no.

I have decided I will use this puny diary in my advantage. I will inform my army of my plans. Mr. Stark cannot add his idiotic comments on my speeches, as I am the one who has illegally gotten in to the diary. With magic, of course.

The mortal Steve has been given information about the time of his entry, which has been changed, he will be writing next time. Anyway, let's start. I hope you're all kneeling comfortably.

Dear mortals. I am the rightful king, so I will rule over you anytime soon. Be prepared and choose your side wisely, as I will not forgive those who have fought against me. If you wish to follow me and join my army, then do so. Those who have fought bravely will be rewarded.

Thor just ran into the room I was hiding in. Tony stopped him from crushing me and said I was allowed to use the diary as long as I act normal. And let him comment on everything. Stupid mortals.

(I just totally defeated a god! -Tony)

I have looked back at the other entries. Well, it seems like mortals enjoy the everyday things we do. I am impressed by the amount of stupidity the Avengers shove down your throats. If you are truly that impressed, I guess I should do you a favour in return for joining me. So, let us start this.

On Tuesday, Tony trew a party for the new couple. I wasn't allowed to come, but from the yelling I heard, the lovebirds were not happy. When I saw him Wednesday, he had quite a few bruises. However, he did announce that we are going on a trip in a few weeks. I am allowed to come, if I behave and promise not to use magic. They are treating me as a child, especially Thor. Who, by the way, managed to eat all the Pop tarts in the nearest supermarket. The employee was furious, but Tony said it was just a game they played. He calmed her down by giving her money, and for what I saw, I think it was a thousand dollars.

I am going to quit the rambling for now, as I am getting sick of this silly talk. I will speak to you all very soon.

Goodbye,

Loki

(I am allowed to write next time, right? -Steve)

(Yes, I will personally make sure you're next. He's not going to write anymore, is he? -Natasha)

(I'm fairly sure that I am, miss Romanoff. -Loki)

(Damn. -Tony)

(Aren't you going to threaten him with a tomato, Tony? His entry is way too short. -Clint)

(Sure, Clint, if you let him break your back instead of mine. -Tony)

* * *

_P.s. I'm actually going on a trip in a few weeks, I'll see if a can upload there but I'm not sure. BE PREPARED!_


	5. Steve

**Steve**

And this time, the real me. Not Loki.

After his entry we locked him up in his room again and we heard an explosion a few seconds later. Turned out that even the spells of a 'master of magic' can go terribly wrong. Tony laughed in his face while we were just softly chuckling. That's most likely why Tony had bunny ears when he returned to his lab. If he could hulk out, I'm sure he would have.

If you are wondering: "How is Steve working with a computer?", then let me give you some information about my modern-day lessons. I have had lots of training with Tony, even with the keyboard, but I'm still really slow at typing. I understand the computer now, but would I have to type this entry, I would still be sitting here in 2020. So Tony asked JARVIS to write down everything I say.

He also showed me how to draw with a computer. Fun, but I prefer a real pencil in my hand. And it looks better.

So, what happened these days? Tony took us out for a game of Paintball. At first me, the two gods and dr. Banner had a hard time aiming and shooting these things but when we finally got the hang of it it was quite fun. Untill Tony thought it was acceptable to drop paint grenades on someones head.

(Admit it, your hair looked great with that blue circle in the middle. -Tony)

Natasha took her revenge and bound him to a tree, with several grenades tied up with him. Let's just say, the Bifrost is nothing compared to this. At least, that's what Thor said. After a few rounds of capture the flag with Clint sniping and Natasha owning everyone, we, so that means everyone but the assassins, decided next time we would do a shooting game we would team up. Natasha won the round where she said: "You guys go over there, me against all of you.". She is absolutely amazing at this game.

After that, we had a wonderful dinner made by Pepper and then we decided to watch some old movies. The entire Lord of the Rings trilogy, to be exact. When we finally went to sleep it was 4 o' clock. Only to be waken up by Tony at 6. He said he had found the perfect destination for us: we're going to Germany. I seriously doubt his good intentions, but hey, we won, and Germany is a good country now, right? I'm enthusiastic as well as confused. Let's just hope he's not going to bring up WO II stuff...

(Of course I won't! Trust me, we're just going to swim! A lot! -Tony)

Bruce did something we had never expected him to do: he pranked Clint! With Natasha's help, of course, but it was his idea! Clint was acting like a child after the movie night and whenever he wouldn't get what he wanted, he would threaten people to send the hulk to them. Bruce decided that Clint should be an adult and stand up for himself so he putted green dye in his shower. We all laughed, Clint just stood there like he wanted to hulk smash us all. Which made it even funnier. Then Director Fury called us, said we had to come immediately. Even he showed a faint smile when he saw Clint.

He wanted us to stop using the Helicarrier as a personal plane that could fly us everywhere, which, I assume, is Tony's fault. He's the only one that would do that.

(95 % of the tech on there is mine, I do what I want! -Tony)

(Using my phrase? -Loki)

Well, I'm gonna wrap this up, do some workouts. See you later!

-Steve

(Bruce, I'm still going to murder you. -Clint)

(Oooooh! Even the other guy is afraid now. -Bruce)

(Ow come on. -Clint)

(Guys... -Natasha)

(Yes! A prank war! Who's in? -Tony)

(Not again... -Pepper)

* * *

_A/N : Me no own anything. _

_So, I've decided, everyone who gets an amaaaaaaazing idea and sends it to me gets an virtual cookie! Yay!_

_And reviews get virtual twix. Hooray!_


	6. Thor

THOR

HELLO, MY FRIENDS! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MOST WONDERFUL DAY, AND THAT YOU MAY ENJOY THE REMAINING PART OF THE DAY AS WELL!

(Oh god. JARVIS writes down his booming voice in caps. Brb, gonna fix it. -Tony)

I HAD A MOST WONDERFUL DAY YESTERDAY, AS I GOT TO SPEND MY DAY ON ASGARD. IT WAS THE CELEBRATION OF BIRTH THAT DAY, FOR LADY SIF. WE HAD A MARVELLOUS FEAST AND AFTER WE FINISHED WE DANCED. LOKI WAS INVITED AS WELL, AS LADY SIF WANTED IT TO BE A CELEBRATION WITH FAMILY AND SHE TRUSTED ME ABOUT THE FACT THAT LOKI HAS CHANGED.

(Ok, this should have fixed it. Go on, point break. -Tony)

After we- oh! The letters have changed! They are much smaller now! Wait here while I go and inform friend Tony about this wonderful thing!

I am back! He said that it is indeed a good thing!

So, as I said, after we returned to the Tower of Stark, my friends were already awake. They were just informed that we had a meeting at eleven on the clock with Lord Fury. We had a mission to save The New City of York from a mindless race of aliens. They looked like Dragons, but without the enormous wings. And they were on fire! Friend Tony changed into his Man of Iron suit and lured them away from the city, and the Captain of America evacuated the citizens. I smashed the first few with The Hulk, and then I used lightning to reach for the remaining Aliens. Lady Romanoff and Friend Clint kept them away of the main city. Loki was making sure that no building were to be harmed by casting a protection spell, but I am not sure if it was truly working. But at least he is not working against us, which is great!

(Of course it worked, you oaf. Why in Hels name would I cast a spell that wouldn't work? That would have blown up and vanquished at least half of your precious city. -Loki)

We also went shopping again. Lady Potts insisted that we needed new Midgardian clothes.

(I told her it was a bad idea and that we should go shopping online. -Tony)

After we drove to the Mall of Shopping in the van, Lady Potts gave us directions to the Male Clothes corner and said that we should return in half an hour with at least three shirts and two pairs of trousers. I and Loki went on our quest and found the ideal outfits, while Friend Tony and Friend Clint had managed to sew their own garments. Miss Potts was not happy at all.

(They. Were. Crappy. Outfits. We could do way better! -Tony)

After another hour of shopping, we returned to the Tower of Stark, where Lady Potts yelled that she was going to take a shower and that she wished not to be disturbed. The grins on the faces of Bird man and Man of Iron were impossible to be missed, and thus we were not suprised when we saw a very purple Miss Potts running in the room. Mister Stark simply replied with a kiss on her cheek and: "I love you too!"

(She still looks gorgeous when she is purple. -Tony)

Clint screamed: The Prank War has begun!

I am not entirely sure of what that means, but The Doctor and the Man of Iron started to laugh, and if it is truly a fun war, then I will participate!

I will return later, but next time Friend Stark will be talking to you.

Untill we speak again,

-Thor

(Glad he didn't destroy the computers? -Natasha)

(I might be. But hey, he kinda said count me in about the prank war, so I can't be mad at him now, right? -Tony)

(I might just participate myself. I have to practice more and this seems the ideal occasion! -Loki)

(Yes! The trickster is joining us! On which team are you, Tony and me or Bruce, Thor and Natasha? -Clint)

(I think I will participate alone. -Loki)

(And I didn't say I would participate, neither did Doctor Banner. -Natasha)

(Well, erm... -Bruce)

(Dear gosh. -Natasha)

* * *

_A/N_

_I don't own the avengers. Only this giant bag of M&M's that has given me too much energy so I could write this stuff! (Wheeeeeeeeeeh!)_

_I might just give you one if you give me something of you; a part of your mind, a bit of your thoughts, and a few smashes on your keyboard. A review! See you next chapter! Oh, and by the way: you get two M&M's for ideas and requests! ;D_


	7. Tony

Tony

Finally! I am finally allowed to write in my own diary! And the subject is even better! Man, I have waited long to talk to you. And Reindeer Games made it take even longer. But hey, my time now, so let's not waste it by writing how happy I am that I can finally write!

(And for this special occasion, I have been asked by Miss Romanoff to make the snarky comments. -Loki)

Ah guys. Even better news! Since Loki is locked up and everything, no one will hack my entry! Hell yeah!

(Wrong once again. -Loki)

So, about the Prank War. The teams are ready and everything started with a grande opening yesterday. Good end of the weekend, eh? The teams are even, they both have a genius, god and a assassin. It's me, Clint and Loki vs. Bruce, Natasha and Thor.

(This might be the first time he writes our real names down. Impressive, Stark. -Loki)

Capsicle has decided he would not participate under any condition, but now he's the judge, so yeah. The prank war will continue untill the next time I'm allowed to write, so I'm the one who's gonna show you the final score!

Now to the point: yesterday's pranks. A lot! It started in the living room with Brucie. The common door-bucket prank, but with paint and sour milk. He might have hulked out because of the smell, but that's our secret to keep.

(Are you not the one who forced a master assassin to write down a secret? -Loki)

Then it was our turn to be pranked. Mine, actually. I was just casually watching some tv, and not paying attention. So Miss Assassin had stolen the tv remote and zapped between the channels from the air vents. She turned the volume up and down and it took me only 2 minutes to figure it out.

(Actually, it took twenty, and he cursed a lot. Both at the TV and at JARVIS. -Loki)

Then we had Loki to distract everyone while Birdy and I went down to Bruce's lab. Clint messed up the paperwork while I messed up his computer. You know, messing with the folders and stuff. I made a real maze! Like: Folder one, named Good Luck, contained two more folders, one named Are you and the other named Ready?. His folder with all his documents was like 17 layers down! When we came back upstairs, we saw Lokster ductaped to the wall and no one else in the room. I feared for the worst, and I was right. When I opened my documents... I was rewarded with just another maze. And a pink laptop.

Nothing else happened, but I assure you: our next prank willbe ginormous!

(You know everyone is able to read this, Tony? The other team now knows about the fact that we are going to pull a major prank. -Loki)

Bye for now, but I'll return soon!

-Yours truly, The Ultimate Invincible Awesome Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist, Tony Stark.

(Finally, that moron is done. Mr. Rogers, the score please? -Loki)

(Uh, I believe it's... three points for Ms. Romanoff, Dr. Banner and Mr. Odinson, and two points for Mr. Stark, Mr. Barton and Mr... uh... Odinson? -Steve)

(Odinson is fine, Mr. Rogers. -Loki)

(We're winning! And please, use our first names. -Natasha)

(Lokster, Birdbrain, meeting in my apartment at 10. And when did you become so enthousiastic, miss I-didn't-say-I-would-participate Romanoff? -Tony)

(Every day where I get to prank you is a good day. -Natasha)

* * *

_A/N_

_I don't own them. Man, I wish I did..._

_Sorry for the short chapter but I only have a limited amount of pranks and I don't want to use them all immediately. If you guys pm me a good, but not too complicated prank, I have more to write!_

_Review and see you next time!_


	8. Bruce 2

_A/N _

_HEY! Sorry for not uploading this yesterday, I'm sooo sorry! I was finished and then I went on the internet which said: "Welcome! Please Login!" and I asked my parents: CanI have the WIFI code and they went all: "Sorry sweetie but we don't have it yet, we'll get it tomorrow." But I have it now!_

_Enjoy, and review!_

_I don't own MARVEL, or the Avengers._

* * *

**Bruce**

I guess this means we've had one round of writing already! Time goes fast, right?

I'm writing this while sitting in the jet Tony bought, so of course, we have a lot of space. But still, it's kinda hard to write while the god of thunder is sitting next to you fighting with his brother.

(Who, unfortunately, had to be brought because of... Reasons. According to Director Eye patch. –Tony)

We're above the Atlantic at the moment, and the weather is… Average. We have managed to make sure that Thor wouldn't throw a tantrum with five boxes of poptarts, so the plane wouldn't crash due to lightning. He has just begun with the second box.

I'm really looking forward to arriving there, and not only because then me, and mostly the Other Guy, can finally get out of this plane. I don't like planes, they're a bit too small for me.

(We think Bruce may be claustrophobic, but we're not sure yet. Tony let me write this so it wouldn't look like a snarky comment. People don't trust him for some reason. (I agree) –Natasha)

I like to take breaks, especially when I'm writing, so when I finish this we might already be there. Or I won't finish this, which most likely means we've crashed. But before I take a break, I'll tell you about the pranks this week.

So, nothing much happened really. The lab was painted all yellow and red, and after that me, Thor and Natasha all discovered that our rooms were filled with… Fake snow. We then had our own payback, in which I had to go to the lab, distract Tony, and hack JARVIS. Natasha then went trough the vents to Loki's room, where she would place a bucket of paint and some dynamite. As soon as anyone would open the door, the dynamite would fall in the paint and immediately explode. Thor's task was to make sure that Loki wouldn't go to his room for a while. So, after we were done, Thor stopped bugging Loki, and the three of us started to act really mischievously, so they would think we were making a plan. Long story short: It worked. Loki's room was turned yellow, and so was he.

(Yes, yes. Hilarious. It was a good prank, but now that I know who placed that bucket, I will have my sweet, sweet revenge. –Loki)

(Don't be such a sore loser, lokster. You looked good, yellow suits you! (not) –Tony)

I'm back! Right now, we're about to land, and Cap is a bit nervous. We don't know why, though. So, what happened in the plane! Tony built an entire mini-bar in half an hour and then proceeded to make us all some drinks. We all refused, except for Natasha, who apparently doesn't like planes that much. After that Tony became a little… Intoxicated, and started to sing, very, very loud. Until Thor hit him in the face. Then we all took out our phones, tablets and laptops and just did our things. Except for Steve, who took out his sketchbook, and Thor, who just watched Loki doing his computer things. Probably hacking my entry.

(Ehehehehe. But may I inform you, Doctor Banner, that I don't need a laptop for that? I can do that on my 'Starkphone' and 'Starkpad' as well. –Loki)

Luckily for us, he is now trying his best to write something on his phone. And I don't think he is able to hack things with his phone.

Hmmm. My entry is still a bit short, so I might as well inform you what we're going to do. We're going to stay a week in Germany, in two bungalows. No camping, because that would probably result in a lot of broken bones and ripped tents. So, me, Tony and Steve stay in one house, and Clint, Natasha, Loki and Thor in the other one. And we're just going to relax! Nothing much, but every man, and god, needs some rest sometimes. There is a pool though, so we can swim. And I think that pool is going to be used for lots of pranks.

Well, that's it for this time, next time Clint will tell you what it's like, living in a small bungalow!

-Bruce

(Pfff. We could have gone to a hotel in Spain, or Egypt. WHY THIS? –Tony)

(Because it's fun. –Natasha)

(Sorry Tony, but this time I have to agree with Nat. –Clint)

(I'll build my own hotel then. –Tony)

(I don't think that's a good idea. –Bruce)

(Shut up. –Tony)

(I do what I want. –Loki)

(Ow come on! –Tony)


	9. Clint 2

_A/N Pool Chap! Thanks, btw, for all the wonderful reviews. You're awesome!_

_Disclaimer: I once dreamt I met the Avengers and I said: I own you! And then Natasha shot me in the leg and they all backed off. So, I guess I don't own them. But I did steal their diary }:)_

* * *

**Clint**

Hey guys!

I have sworn to myself, and to Natasha, that I wouldn't tell anymore secrets. Sorry, but not sorry. But hey, we're seven… superheroes in two bungalows, so you would think there would be enough to tell about, right?

Yeah, there is enough to tell about. And let's not even begin about the prank war.

We, Nat and me, only tried to kill Loki for like… 7 times? First of all, Mister Popsicle can't stand heat. It's like 3° Celsius out here, 37,4 Fahrenheit for you American people,

(Clint, you're American as well. I know you adjust yourself to the country you're in, but this much? –Tony)

and he just opens all the windows, places down fans and sits in the living room wearing the swimming trunks Tony gave him. He thought the Asgardians couldn't swim in their armor, and otherwise they would probably swim naked. So while he sits there like he's melting down, we're all freezing. We know he's exaggerating, because he sits in Stark/Avengers Tower with 20°C (68 F) with no problem at all, wearing a leather tunic. And if that isn't enough reason to kill him, he also eats everything he sees. EVERYTHING. I can't grab a bag of chips to share with everyone during a movie or whatever, and it's emptied by a certain god. Thor is just really happy he didn't prank anyone yet, or murder anyone, but oh well, he's a bit naïve I guess…

(The fact that Thor is naïve was discovered a long time ago, Agent Barton. And yes, I might have exaggerated, but why can I not have my fun, when locked up in a small house with the people I tried to kill a year ago? –Loki)

Well, I guess you're all exited to hear what happened during the prank war. As Bruce said, the pool did get used a lot. Twice, actually, but that doesn't matter. The first time by a Genius Billionaire Philanthropist Tin Can. And I managed to get his… Pool notes? He just had this notebook he wrote things down in, and I stole it. Read: His notes.

(The fact that I wrote them down on a notepad instead of my phone was that there is this rule… made by my fellow Avengers… No tech around the pool. Only on your room. And I can't see the damn pool from my room. –Tony)

_Thor wakes up, eats and then jumps in the pool. He's the first in there. Usually around 8:00._

_Natasha wears her hair in a ponytail while swimming. WHY? Her hair is short!_

_Clint flaps his arms while jumping in the water. Then he lands just in front of Natasha._

_Natasha usually uses that moment to almost drown him._

_Loki doesn't swim._

_Bruce reads a book close to the pool. Sometimes he takes a quick dive._

_When Thor jumps in the water the water reaches to the roof._

_Steve dives. No jumping, diving. He just swims in lines._

_The slide is never used. WHY?_

I guess the Thor one is underlined because he actually used that. I woke up at 7 only to see Tony doing some things with the pool. I didn't know what though, but I would know soon enough. To be exact, when Thor jumped in the pool. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to replace the water with jelly. So when Thor jumped in he was… Absorbed. He just sank in the jelly, panicked, and sank even more. I think Loki helped Tony though, because he was smiling so… Knowingly. Even Natasha laughed. It was a good prank, and really funny to see Thor in his swimming trunks wrestling with jelly. Bruce and Natasha then took revenge on Tony by adding some, well, I guess it was some special food coloring that only reacted to water, to his swimming trunks. So when he jumped in the water, there was like a rainbow coming out of his ass. Really cool to see.

Well, I guess that's it! Bye!

-Clint

(A-Mu-Sing. Rainbows. Really? Cap, score please. You forgot it last time. –Tony)

(Sorry, Mr. Sta- I mean Tony. The score at the moment is… Let's see. Team TLC:5 points, and Team NTB have… 5 points as well! –Steve)

(Shit, a tie. WE WILL HAVE OUR VICTORY! –Clint)

(No, you won't. –Natasha)

(My friends, is this not a peaceful war? –Thor)

(This, Thor, you big naïve man, is a matter of live. And. Dead. –Tony)

(Tony, don't do that. Unless you want your skull bashed with a big hammer. –Bruce)

(I am afraid that Thor will take his targets down without… much hestitation. If, of course, he sees them as a threat. Either for his life, or his victory. –Loki)

(Fine. –Tony)

* * *

_Yay! Leave a review and please! Help. Me. Out. With. New. Pranks!_


	10. Natasha 2

_A/N Hey! How are you? Fine? Great, because there's a new entry to read! _

In which I, again, don't own the Avengers! Enjoy!

* * *

**Natasha**

Urgh. So much happened, and of course, I have to write. Which means I'll have to stay inside for quite long. Let's just hope that Loki won't bother me.

(I will not, as I am in my room. –Loki)

So first, what happened outside the prank war, and I am sorry to inform you: there was not even one real prank pulled after Clint's entry. And it was Tony's fault.

These days Tony decided it was time for some more team bonding. Like this diary isn't enough. First, we went laser gaming together. Of course, me and Clint, let's just tell this the Stark way: we kicked ass. It was outside, and we had to aim at each other's guns, and hide behind crates. I think it was supposed to be for kids, but hey, Stark is one big child.

(I can read this, spidey. –Tony (Who's not a big child))

(No, Miss Romanoff, he is right. He is not a big child, he is actually rather small. –Loki)

So of course, with the weather here, everything was muddy. We all came home rather… Brown. Bruce was the worst though, because Tony decided it was a good idea to push him in the mud and call it a 'prank'. Luckily for us, the kids and the instructor, he didn't Hulk out. He almost did, however, when Tony pushed a muddy Steve on the couch in their bungalow and then jumped on Bruce's bed.

The next day, we went out again to do some archery. Clint just bursted out laughing when Tony announced it. His literal words: "Tony, you moron, this is not meant for a master marksman! This is meant for kids who never shot a damn bow before! That wouldn't be fair! Think of the children!"

Tony still thought it was a good idea, so we went. Of course, Clint tought me and Steve how to use a bow as well, and Loki already knew how to use one from his Asgardian training. The others didn't, so we decided to split up. There were four teams so all of us who knew how to handle a bow teamed with at least one kid and another avenger, and Clint had two kids with him. It was truly adorable, when he told them how to load the bow.

(Is this love, agent Romanoff? –Loki)

(HELLO?! I'M THE MATCHMAKER HERE, GO AWAY LOKSTER! THIS IS MY JOB! –TONY!)

So, we shot, balloons and rings, got points, and Steve's team actually won. He got some wine, and the kids got a large candy cane. After that, we went to the indoor pool in a nearby town. And that is where hell broke loose.

(Oh, kiddos, sit down. This is where the exiting part of the story begins. Romanoff, this is a diary. Not a story book! –Tony)

We all decided that we wanted to go down all the slides. You know these slides with like these little traffic lights above them? Green means go, red means wait a little longer. Thor went first, and Loki went after that. Both waited nicely. Then it was Tony's turn. He. Didn't. Wait. We heard a yell, lot's of cursing, and we ran to the end of the slide. Apparently, Tony bumped into Loki, legs first, and broke his damn leg. I still don't believe him, but Loki sais that it is most likely broken, as Asgardians are much stronger than us 'Mortals'.

(It is true, do not be so sarcastic about it. I can not help it that Stark's leg is broken, if he waited for the green light there would have been no problem at all. –Loki)

So yeah, Tony called Pepper, Pepper overreacted, sent a jet, and we are now about to be picked up. Goodbye holiday, hello Fury and his missions. I actually started to relax for a bit. Well, it's the past now, nothing can be done about it anymore.

(Yeah, I get it. I ruined your one chance to have some rest. Well, don't think I like this, I'm in pain, kay? –Tony)

He just ended the prank war. Guess it was a tie, right?

Well, bye. Next time Unwanted Person number One will be writing.

(Was that a JOKE? FROM ROMANOFF? –Tony)

-Natasha

(So that is what happened! You said you slipped! It was your own stupid fault!- Pepper)

(Uhm, I'm sorry? Forgive me, Peps? –Tony)

(Relation problems? –Clint)

(Shut your damn mouth. –Tony)

(Guys, the jet is here. Log off. –Bruce)

(I will see you in a minute, Anthony Howard Stark –Pepper)

(Did she just use your full name? And does this mean she's gonna write in the diary as well? –Clint)

(Yes to the first, no to the second. I will continue to write down here, I might ask Jane, Darcy, Betty, Phil and Fury to write down here as well. –Pepper)

(NOT Fury, please NOT Fury! –Clint)

* * *

A/N (I love 'em)

So, what do ya think? Should I let them write down there? If yes, who and who not? If you don't wanna tell me that, fine, but please leave a review. They keep Natasha from shooting Tony.


	11. Loki 2

_A/N _

HELLO! How are you doing! I should be studying! Yay!

Warning: This chapter contains a major plot twist. And it was so much fun to write it.

I don't own the Avengers. If I did, Thor 2 would be out on DVD already. I can't wait untill tomorrow, I wasn't able to see it in the cinema :(

* * *

**Loki**

Hello once again, pathetic mortals. I have come to inform you once again about the things that happened in and around Stark Tower. And I must say, it is quite a lot.

(It's not even that much. Just one big thing and a few minor, like, two! -Tony)

Ah, you're right, Mr. Stark. Shall I begin with the minor events, is that all right with you?

(Wait, you can read this?! Uhm, yeah, this is awkward... -Tony)

Magic, Stark, magic. Can I proceed now?

(Yeah, yeah, sure. But don't think this will stop me for doing what I was born for! -Tony)

I would never think such a thing. Now, let us continue the entry. I have a few things to inform my army of.

First, the minor events. Lady Romanoff went on a mission, and brought back a soaking wet Barton, who apparently thought it was a good idea to follow her on her mission. He messed up everything and as a punishment he was given a 'cold shower' by that organisation they work for. With clothes and everything. I even think I spotted Lady Romanoff grinning. Agent Barton, on the other hand, didn't look nearly as happy. He seemed like he wanted to tie us all up and strangle us with his bare hands! Which is, of course, a silly thing to do to a god.

(Don't forget Banner! If you kill him, or try to, he will turn all green! But I believe YOU have had a first hand experience with that. ;) (it's a winking emoticon) -Tony)

I... I think I will temporary ignore your existence. Let us just carry on with the next event, will you?

The second minor event was only Saturday. Our beloved Captain and my- uhm, Thor, decided it was a marvellous idea to have some "Over-important Lessons for Devices Made After the Norns-age". They both didn't get the joke, even though it was particularly easy and everyone else started to chuckle. It was not even a funny joke, but alas, let us not spend too much time on this jest. Stark dragged them both downstairs to have some practice. Of course, they both knew the basic facts about personal computers, but I still sensed it would be an absolutely wonderful thing to watch. And it was. After fifteen minutes of Thor yelling some foul words at the screen, which I will not repeat here, he smashed the thing with Mjolnir. When Stark came back, he was almost as angry as The Hulk. Almost.

(And I had all the right to be mad. Can't even move my wheelchair for five minutes and thesd guys break everything! Geez, poor, miserable me. -Tony)

And now, I am merely guessing, but I think you all want to know what the major event was, am I right? Well, you will be surprised.

After Tony 'Broke his leg' on my back, we all went back home. He sat in his wheelchair, avoiding everyone, untill yesterday night. After everyone went to sleep we, Agent Barton, Stark and me, took the stuff of his leg, helped him up, and went to grab the pens, or "Sharpies", as Stark and Barton both called them. Our task was to write on everyone their faces, after giving them some sleeping pills. I, of course, used a spell to bring my target, Thor, to a deeper sleep. I drew some Eldjötnar* patterns on his face, and, which Stark requested, gave him a moustache.

When they woke up this morning they all loked rather... funny. And murderous. Natasha had flowers on her forehead, and a goatee that looked just like Stark's. She also had some arrows drawn on her nose. Bruce, however, was by far the best. I have to admit, Stark is a skilled artist. He made Bruce look like a teddybear, complete with eyelashes and a bow.

(Aww, that's sweet. I am definitely going to use this as blackmail material. "LOKI HAS FEELINGS" -Tony)

The thing the were the angriest about was the fact that Tony stopped everything because of a fake broken leg. And I have to admit, that is indeed reasonable.

Untill we speak again, mortals,

-Loki

(You are so dead, Anthony. -Pepper)

(Can anyone send me pictures of Thor? I'd love to see that. -Darcy)

(The first time you write in here and you already do something like that? Please... -Jane)

(LADY JANE! LADY DARCY! Have you both discoverd the magical world called the Internal Network? -Thor)

(Everyone has, Pointbreak. And I'll send you these pics, TaserWoman. -The Genius)

(Stark, shut the hell up. These pictures are classified. -Fury)

(O GOSH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - definitely not Clint)

(This is going to be fun. -Coulson)

(Oh dear. -Loki)

* * *

*Fire Giants

So, there you have it! Happy?

Shoutout for Mizra67 for the idea, and shoutout to everyone who reviews! You make me so happy!

So, Betty isn't there, because apparently she's... on a trip. (No one likes her) jk

See you next time!


	12. Silly oneshot

_A/N Hey everyone! _

This is not a real entry but a silly oneshot for my friend Wynter, so shoutout to her for the idea!

disclaimer[ dis-kley-mer ]

noun

1. the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.

* * *

Fury

Stark, I'm going to murder you slow and painfully after I'm done.

(Yeah, fine. Start! -Tony)

Sigh. These days nothing much happened. Barton hit his head and landed on the intensive care. Banner hulked out because Stark made his work explode.

For the pranks: Team "BNT" painted all the suits of the other team pink and added tutus. On which they responded with paintbombs in their beds.

The remaining events are classified.

-Fury.

Fury lookes at Tony. "Happy now? I have to go."

Tony grinned, and at that moment Clint dropped down from the vents. Carrying a bag of tomatoes. Fury looked at the two for a moment, untill a small 'poof' was heard. Loki appeared, carrying two bags, of which he gave one to Tony. Then Natasha, Thor and Bruce strolled in, all with a bag. Lastly Steve came in. Fury decided it was a good time to retreat.

"Oh, no, Mr. Pirate. We think your entry is way too short. And you know what happens when an entry is too short?" Tony smirked. "'Cause Clinty does."

Steve yelled: "Attack!" and they grabbed the tomatoes. Fury was mad now. While dodging the tomatoes he yelled in his earpiece: "Coulson! COULSON, DAMNIT, GET OVER HERE RIGHT AWAY! OW!"

-x-x-x-

In his office, Coulson chuckled. He decided to wait this one out.

* * *

Thank you Wynter! I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Steve 2

A/N

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but my muse was probably beaten to dead in an alley. Untill it revived itself. Yay!

I don't own anything, and now in Dutch: Ik (I) bezit (own) niks (nothing).

* * *

**Steve**

Hello everyone, I'm back!

I just realised this is probably going to be a long entry. Tony told me I had to explain the things Director Fury told you first. So yeah, I should begin!

The story around Clint isn't that exiting. He was on his way to the conference room, through the air vents of course, when some Natasha thought she could get some revenge by following him and scaring the, uh, scaring him a lot.

(HAH! You almost slipped there! You're allowes to say 'crap', cap, won't hurt anyone. -Tony)

So, he immediately reacted bytrying to get up, but that's hard in a vent. So he banged his head in the roof. It was nothing too bad, but he had to be checked anyway. After they both left I thought I heard Natasha saying "payback's a bitch", but I'm not sure. I am sure that Clint laughed.

(Weirdos. -Tony)

Bruce's hulking out was a little more interesting. You see, the exploding work was only the last thing that happened. Bruce knows perfectly well how to handle that. It was only that he had experienced Loki and Tony playing children's songs, hiding all the food, and making the tower dissappear at random moments. And by disappearing I mean that Loki turned the entire Avengers Tower invisible. You could still walk, but not see on what you were walking. And everyone could see what you were doing.

(Sadly, no one in this tower is actually doing something interesting. It would have been much more fun if I did this back at the palace. -Loki)

So yeah, everyone was a bit crazy already, and exploding work was the last Bruce needed at that moment. Luckily he only gave Tony one punch before running off.

(Still hurts. -Tony)

(Sigh. You mortals are so weak. -Loki)

Before we go to the pranks I want to tell you guys what happened after Fury's appearance in the diary. Not very much, but still, some funny things.

(Yeah, about that... Let's not tell that, ok? -Tony)

Tony tried to learn some new things. Like music. With a guitar. Long story short: Pepper didn't like his little serenade, laughed and threw a pillow at him. Natasha liked the noise even less. Only she threw a toaster at his head.

(I did not even notice the noise of Stark's failing attempt at music. As soon as he grabbed his guitar I silenced him for me with magic. -Loki)

(Thanks reindeer. That really boosts my confidence. -Tony)

The pranks, well, I might have participated after that. But only one prank.

The tutus and all were funny, but apparently the other team thought I helped them. They planted a paint bomb in my bed as well... Payback was needed. So I used the most standard prank in the world, hair dye. See, no one knew that I did something, so when we all went showering after a small mission, they just used their shampoos. I decided to go with their superhero colors. Tony was red, Clint was purple and Loki was green. Revenge is sweet.

Well, that's it folks, see you soon!

-Steve

( Red really suits you, sweetie. -Pepper)

(Yeah, Tony, 'bout that... I really need all these pics of the pranks. For an album. If you don't give them I'll ask Loki to get them. -Darcy)

(Yeah, sure. -Tony)

(Good. Because I probably would help her, gathering the photographic images. -Loki)

(Uhm yeah, sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but I want to tell you the score. Team BNT currently has 6 points, and Team TLC has... 7! -Steve)

(Not for long. -Natasha)

(Oh shit. -Clint)

* * *

So yeah! Hoped you enjoyed, leave a review!

(And some ideas to take revenge on Clint, Tony and Loki. -Natasha)

O gosh they have found me! I'M SORRY FOR STEALING YOUR DIARY!


	14. Thor 2

_Ha! I bet you all thought I died and went to heaven! Or hell, or Valhalla or hel, or whatever you believe in after life... No? Still mad? Uh... Sowwy? *crawls to corner*_

* * *

**JARVIS' list of shame**

Because Thor didn't write: part 1.

Thor has a key chain of mjolnir and won't leave the house without it.

Tony actually loves classical music.

Bruce's favourite colour is pink.

Clint's bow is called Alianovna, but before he met Natasha it was called Britney.

Natasha has a teddybear, called Bart.

Steve is afraid of heights, so everytime he's up high he starts singing. The song he sings the most? Let it go.

**Thor**

(Thor damnit why didn't you write. -Tony)

Hello, my friends! It is I, Thor, god of Thunder! I have decided to return to this book of secrets, or a diary!

I am truly sorry for the delay, but I do have a good reason. Lady Romanoff had her period, as it is called on Midgard. After an explanation from friend Tony I came to understand that a period is not a good thing. It is indeed a good thing that he warned me, as I would probably be shocked when Lady Romanoff started to bleed all of sudden. She stated that she did not wish for anyone to talk to her and Friend Clint told us that she would probably decapitate us if we ignored her wishes. When I came to understand that chocolate is good for a woman during her "period" I bought her some. She did react happily!

(You bought all the chocolate in New York. With my money. Dammit Thor! -Tony)

(Ah, Stark, be glad she didn't bother you anymore. And please, appreciate the fact that Thor prevented her from decapitating you. -Loki)

She also wished for silence and thus I could not speak nor write, only whisper

. (He and Steve write with their voices, remember? -Tony)

But this all did not stop Friend Tony from acting weird. On Wednesday he covered the entire living room in photographs of us, on which we looked rather idiotic, or "derpy", as Friend Clint called it. It was rather enjoyable, as he also added some pictures of our comical counterparts.

(Comics, Thor. Why are Asgardians so stupid? -Tony)

(We are far from unintelligent. We are far more intelligent on the things that matter, instead of slang. For example, what was Caligula's real name? -Loki)

(Uhm... I don't know. But I don't see how that matters! -Tony)

(Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. -Loki)

On Friday, a rather strange happening occured. Giant bubbles floated all over the New City of York, and Friend Clint was missing! We tried to pop them all but they kept coming, so we decided to find the source. As we followed the trail of giant bubbles we realized they came from the Tower of Stark. On the roof of the tower we found...

(You wanna know who we found? Too bad. I interrupt the story. Wanna hear a story? Once upon a time... -Tony)

(Stark, what in Hels name are you doing? I thought you were weird before, but now I question your sanity. -Loki)

Friend Clint and my brother blowing bubbles! Man of birds was laughing a lot as Loki absently used his magic to enlarge the bubbles. It was indeed humorous to see.

And now, the pranks. Our team was not pranked due to Lady Romanoff, but that did not mean we did not prank. We did not do much, because we wanted to save our pranks for the grande finale. We placed an alarm underneath a floor tile. Everytime someone would step on the tile, it would play a most annoying sound! Of course, our team knew where it was, and we had earplugs. It was rather funny.

Well, I guess that was it. I hope to see you soon, my friends!

-Thor

(Soooooooo, Tasha, are you going to say sorry? -AnonyClint)

(I can still cut open your stomach and leave you to bleed to death hanging from the ceiling, not so anonymous archer. -Natasha)

(Happy thoughts! I baked a cake! -Darcy)

(Darcy, you should become a baker. -Jane)

(Indeed. Now, the scores please? -Loki)

(Yeah, well, there's no much change really. TLC has 7, and so has BNT. -Steve)

(Damn. Why does everything have to depend on one day? -Tony)

(Because you are not capable of using your advantage. Romanoff was out for a week and you couldn't even prank her team? Shame on you. -Coulson)

(If I see even the tiniest stain on the helicarrier, I will skin you all alive. -Fury.)

* * *

_I think I owe you all a big sorry. Just to make things clear, only one week has passed in the story._

_But hey, can't stay mad at me for too long, since I posted the first list of shame, and I'm back! With my giant bag of m&m's! Wheeeeeeeeeee!_

_So, what have I been up to, you ask? Well, I saw TDW, and Frozen, and I was lazy. That's it. Sorry guys._

_One last request: after the next chapter the prank war is over. **I really need ideas or we will go back to chapters with the quality as chapter 1.** That was bad. Please! I don't need more pranks, just a lot of things to do. Please send me ideas._


End file.
